1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of precision agriculture, and specifically to a method and system of automating the set up and adjustment of a combine or similar agricultural vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a desire to automate the adjustment of a combine (also known as a “harvester”) so that very little human know-how is required to operate the vehicle. This would enable the hiring of unskilled labor to operate the combine, reducing the cost to the farmer. It could also increase the efficiency of the harvesting process, and therefore the crop yield and machine productivity.
Attempts have been made to automate combines already, but the sensors that have been used to sense the necessary conditions, such as load on the machine and the cleanliness of the crop being harvested, are inadequate for the job.
What is needed in the art is a method and system for automating a combine that relies on advanced sensors that can detect and monitor the amount and quality of material moving through the combine at any time.